World of Ash
by LovelyLittleLolita
Summary: In the world of ash, no one can  hear your screams


Candlelight danced playfully against the high stone walls of Gryffindor Common Room. Their light draping itself warmly across the elaborate furnishings. Darkness and cold threatened from the outside but it had been promptly hidden by a thick, red velvet curtain. The Common Room was quiet. It was past midnight and most students had either gone to bed or were quickly scribbling notes for forgotten homework. All that could be heard were the scratching of quills against parchment or stifled snores that drifted down from the dormitories.

Hermione sat next to the fire on the hearth rug, her hair falling slightly over her shoulders and her eyes seduced by the flickering flames. A book lay open beside her, her fingertips slowly caressing the sharp edges of every page as thoughts raced eratically through her mind, taking away any hope of sleep.

Soon the Common Room emptied until she was the only one left, the silence was heavy and the once vibrant flames had now dulled to a glowing ember. Brushing the hair out of her face she stretched her arm out to scratch a sleeping Crookshanks, his purring was comforting. Every night for the past two weeks she had been alone. Harry and Ron had been busy with Quidditch practise and had hardly any time to meet for meals, let alone relax in the common room. Whenever they did show themselves they were too tired to study and would simply fall asleep or get carried away in new Quidditch tactics they thought would work in the upcoming game against the Slytherins.

It was as she thought about her two best friends that a slight shiver ran down her spine. Crookshanks had opened his eyes suddenly and was staring into the fireplace which was now emitting tiny sparks from its coals. At this, Crookshanks leapt from his armchair and darted off under one of the bookshelves at the opposite end of the room. Hermione slowly rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off of the rising flames. Her fingers were clenched firmly around her wand as it lay hiddin in her robe pocket. Still the storm outside grew evermore impatient, the window panes rattled loudly in the wind. Somewhere out there, in the darkness, in the dead of night, evil was brewing.

Then she saw it. Two large, shadowy hands reaching out of the flames. They were harsh hands, scarred and callused. Raising her wand she whispered something under her breath, but nothing happened. Soon the hands had become arms, then a head. A grusome face peered up at her, eyes the colour of coal. She whispered the spell again as she backed up against the wall. Praying for any type of help. No one came. Unbeknownst to her, no one could hear a thing. They never heard the wicked growl that the stranger made as he advanced upon the girl. They never heard her plead for help, and then for mercy. They never even heard her scream as she was stolen away. Far away.

The sun had risen slowly the next morning, to a grey, sodden world. The previous night had left the Castle grounds in disgrace. It was only now, when morning had broken, and the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room had long burnt out that Hermione's wand was found. Lying next to the fireplace covered in ash and soot, the handle slightly burnt and blackened. Harry Potter knelt down and picked up his friends wand. Ron behind him was pale.

"Why would Hermione leave this here? And look, " said Ron. "All her books and parchment are still in the corner." He glanced over to the arm chair where Crookshanks had been napping.

"Have you seen her this morning?" Harry moved his eyes around the room. A few first year girls were huddled around, quite excited by the mystery at hand. Thinking that Harry was talking to them one of the smaller girls whispered back.

"N-no, we haven't seen her since last night. She was reading by the fire when we went up to bed." She looked positively pleased with herself that she was the one to talk to Harry Potter. Her friends were not so impressed.

It was then that without warning the entance to Gryffindor Common Room burst open. There stood Proffesors McGonagal and Dumbledore. Looking very severe. At this point in time, the common room was full of students, all standing motionless, staring at the old man.

"No one is to leave this Tower. There has been a serious boundary breech of the Hogwarts grounds. Any student found outside of this room, will be dealt with accordingly. Please, heed my warning. A student has already been taken from us.."

Harry looked down at Hermiones wand. No. Not Hermione. He tightened his grip around the handle, the wand felt weak, almost defeated. He looked up quickly and noticed Ron staring at him knowingly. They both looked back at Dumbledore who was staring directly at them.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, if you would please accompany me just outside the portrait of Girtwig the Grand on the next floor, I will inform you of these most terrible happenings." Dumbledore swept out of the room. Harry and Ron followed closely, McGonagal behind. Glancing back they could see she had tears in her eyes.


End file.
